Meet James Evans, Hogwarts' New Professor
by batsuey
Summary: Harry Potter vanished after the final battle between him and Voldemort. Five years later, an author named James Evans has become famous in both the muggle world and the wizarding world. Is there a connection between Harry Potter and James Evans?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. A/N: This story is by the same author as Sailor Light37 but has been moved to this account.

* * *

After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter vanished and left only this note behind:

To whomever it may concern,

I am leaving. Do not come and look for me. I am taking a break from the wizarding world. I'll be back, someday, though.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five years later, an author named James Evans has taken the muggle and wizarding world by storm. The author is elusive. The only thing the public knows is that the author is male. Hermione is a big fan of his books and gets copies in advance from Luna. Luna's company publishes his stories. The stories remind Hermione of Harry.

Meanwhile in an abandoned cottage, Harry James Potter also known as bestseller James Evans made a decision. He was going back to the wizarding world.

Excitement was in the air of Diagon Alley. The shops were empty, and the streets were deserted. Everyone was in Flourish and Blotts waiting to see JamesEvans in person. The news had spread like wildfire about James Evans autographing his books in person. Everyone was now waiting anxiously for him to appear. The clock struck 3 p.m. and a wizard apparated on stage. There was no sound and no applause because everyone was in shock. There standing on the stge was Harry Potter now known as James Evans. No one spoke, until Ron and Hermione ran on stage and hugged him. Silence still. Then, Luna started clapping and the room became filled with applause. Grinning, Harry told the expectant audience that he would be autographing books immediately. Everyone started talking about this eagerly. Taking this advantage, Harry motioned for Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna to follow him to a secluded corner. He, then, cast several privacy spells. Immediately, they began to pester him with questions. Tired, he yelled, "Enough!" That seemed to shut them up. He continued saying, "I just needed a break. I was sick and tired of being the boy-who-lived, so I decided to disappear. I found an abandoned cottage and lived there under the name of James Evans. I got bored though , so I started writing stories. Eventually, I remembered about Luna and the Quibbler. I decided that I would send her an owl. We exchanged letters and she published my books for the wizarding world. My books were a HIT! So, I contacted a muggle publishing company. The muggle publishing company agreed to publish my books. The muggles couldn't get enough of them! I now had a decent income and peace, but I was missing out on all of your lives. So, I came up with this whole press conference idea." "Will we see you soon?", Hermione asked anxiously. "You can bet on it. I'm back for good.", answered Harry confidently. Ron Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all smiled at him. The signing had gone off without a hitch. Then, he had to deal with the press. Next, he had dinner with the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville and Luna. He was subjected to vigorous questioning and scolding by everyone especially Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Finally, it was time for him to go home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the start of a new term at Hogwarts. Harry's friends and adopted family had not seen nor heard from Harry since the Weasley family dinner, though, Harry kept in touch through letters. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that she had missed the sorting. Nothing though could prepare her for what Dumbledore announced. Dumbledore said, "I present to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter." There was total and complete silence in the room. The teacher sitting between Snape and Hermione rose and stood up. He threw back his hood and twinkling emerald green eyes greeted the students and teachers. Smiling, he said, "Please call me Professor Harry. Professor Potter makes me sound old. I also plan on breaking our DADA teaching curse. I will be teaching next year too. That is all." Still smiling, he sat back down. The students still sat stunned. Soon the students started talking excitedly because the shock had worn off. Hermione, however, was quite mad. "Why didn't you tell me, your friends, and family?", she asked as soon as Harry sat back down. "Because it would have ruined my surprise.", he replied. Seeing her still glowering, he hastily added, "Don't be mad at me Hermy. I'm sorry." Sighing, she smiled.

Harry's first DADA class was Gryffindor and Slytherin 2nd years. The 2nd years come in. Harry tells them to line up. He takes the class outside to the grounds. He tells them about dueling and explains it while they are walking. When they get there, Snape is there. The class notices him and wonders why he is out here with them. They then stand and watch Harry's lecture. He announces to them that when you duel, you bow to your opponent before starting the duel. Seeing their confusion, he suggests an example and explains why Professor Snape was here. "Ready 1, 2, 3!", Harry says. He shouts "Expelliarmus" at the same exact time Professor Snape does. Both wands fly out of their hands. Harry forgetting about how rare wandless magic is, casually says, "Accio wand." The wand zooms to his hand. The second years stare in awe and amazement. Noticing this, Harry tells them about wandless magic. Next, he explains that Professor Snape and him were merely disarming each other and would now show them a real duel. Harry and Snape bow to each other. Harry shoots a leg-locker curse and Snape. Snape dodges and responds wait a jellylegs curse. Soon the battle begins to progress with more powerful and dangerous spells. Eventually, though, it gets intense until Snape yells, "Serpensortia!" Snape smirks but it fades when he sees Harry doing the same. It's then that he remembers Harry's duel with Malfoy. Harry seeing Snape remembering the last time, smirks and speaks in parseltounge. The conversation begins with Harry saying, "Hello." The snake replies, "You speak parsssssssssseltounge." Harry replies, "Yesssssss." The snake says, "Interesssssting." Harry responds, "Unfortunately I have to sssssend you home." The snake replies, "No! Let me sssssssssstay with you!" Surprising Snape and the students, he conjured a cage. He calmly picked up the snake and deposited him in. "Wingardium Leviosa", shouted Harry. The cage zoomed back toward Harry's rooms in the castle. Taking this chance, Harry stupefied Snape ending the battle. Snape is furious and curses Harry as he turns back to his students. The curse bounces harmlessly off Harry's defense shields and hits Snape instead. Harry uses the counter curse on Snape before sending him on his way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the great hall, everyone was talking about DADA class. 5th, 6th, and 7th years could not wait to have it. Snape glowered at Harry all through lunch. After lunch, Harry taught the rest of his classes. They were hits too and all anyone could talk about at dinner. Hermoine turned to Harry up at the Professor's table. "I want to talk to you. Come with me to eat my room. We can get dinner from the houselves after we have talked.", said Hermoine. "Alright.", he replied curious. He and Hermoine got up and left the table. This sparked even more gossip amongst the students.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermoine were in her room. "Harry, the discrimination against magical beings has gotten worse not better since you left. I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to use your fame to end the discrimination.", Hermoine said. Harry answered, "I can't. I just want to live in peace, Hermoine." Hermoine sighs. Time to bring out the big guns she thinks. "If you will not do it, please do it in honor of Remus and Dobby.", she pleads. Harry sighs and knows he can not refuse her now. He tells her yes and asks does she have a plan. She says yes. She says he can use his books to show wrong discrimination is against magical beings. She tells him he can use the press, hold press conferences, and advocate against discrimination toward magical beings. The most important thing though she tells him is to educate the children against the discrimination of magical beings. She explains that if you want to change the future, you shape the minds of the children because the children are the future. Harry agrees. They leave to go get dinner and spend the rest of the night making plans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Harry had finished teaching the lesson to his 4th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. He asked any questions. One of the Gryffindor 4th years named Christopher Creevy raised his hand. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and asked, "Are you and Professor Granger a couple?"

* * *

Please review and favorite the story and me as an author! Thank you!


End file.
